Awakening
by DaTacoGirl
Summary: Rebecca Thought She was Going to a birthday party until she wakes up as an animatronic. Rebecca, now an cat animatronic named stripes, is the only one who knows how the bite happened: Purple guy. but was it because of a accident?
1. The Birthday and purple guy

**NOTICE: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND SORRY FOR SOME BAD WRITING.**

Hello. I am Rebecca. I am 12. I have green eyes and long, brown, wavy hair. I was checking the mail, and saw an invitation. It said, it is Sophia's birthday! Oh no. my little cousin is having a birthday. I read on. Turning four, meet me at Freddy Fazbears pizza. Oh great. I have heard about Freddy Fazbears pizza. In the newspaper article it said, Freddy Fazbears pizza, a vintage pizzeria given new life!

I sighed as I walked into Freddy Fazbears Pizza. I had never wanted to come here, I felt like I was too old for it, but it was my cousins birthday, not mine.

I looked around. It was huge. First, I saw a stage with 3 cute animatronics. Their names were Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. I watched them for a while until I got bored. Then I walked around some more. I saw prize corner, filled with arcade games and a marionette handing out gifts. I kind of get freaked out with puppets, so I moved on. Then I saw kids corner, with little kids moving an animatronic around. I instantly knew this was a no-go.

I kept on walking around when I noticed I had gotten lost. Then as I stepped into a room, doors closed all around me. "**Just in time"**, I heard a voice say. I was too scared to look behind me. Then I saw an animatronic I have never seen before. It was a fox that had an eye patch and hook. I instantly knew it was a pirate. Then I heard the voice again, "**KILL HER FOXY!"**I heard the voice say.

Then I knew it was time to look behind me. It was a man. He seemed different though. Then I noticed that he was purple, and his shirt labeled, **Day Guard**. I knew I had to get out of here, but all of the doors were completely sealed.

Then I heard the fox say "No. I cant." **"YOU CANT WHAT?" **the purple man said. "Kill her," said the fox. "_I never knew animatronics could answer sentences," _I thought to myself. "**I DON'T CARE," **said the purple man. **"I WILL DO THE THING," **said the purple man. "D-d-d-do w-w-what thing," I managed to get out. **"YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW," **the purple man said. I was so scared. The fox said, "no, I am still not going to do it," **"FINE. I WILL DO THE THING," **the purple man said. Then, he stood. He was floating. Then like magic, a white beam came out of his hands, hitting the fox. And Then, the fox stood up, growling and lunged toward me, with his mouth open, I screamed "NO!" before he made it to me.

Then, I woke up.


	2. Awakening

Then, I woke up.

I felt something strange in my body as I woke up. I heard mechanical noises and whirring noises. I looked around. I was not in the room I was in before; instead I was in a room full of empty animatronics. I decided to stand up. As I stood, I noticed I was about 6 feet tall. I decided to see what was going on. I walked in between shut down animatronics, or so I thought. As I went into the bathroom, I looked outside and saw it was night. Then I stepped into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. I nearly fainted. I wasn't myself anymore. I was totally different. I now was an animatronic cat, a brown tabby, with beautiful green eyes. I was shaped like the animatronics on the show stage. Then I looked over myself. There was a black figure over me that looked exactly like me. Then I fainted.

I woke up with two animatronics over me. "Are you okay," one of them asked, kneeling down over me. As my sight widened, I noticed that it was Chica the chicken. Then I looked to the side of her. It was another animatronic, the one at kids' cove. Then, I noticed that there were both black figures hovering over them, just like me. I asked them what their names were. "Our names?" asked Chica, "Well, my name is Samantha, but you can call me Chica" and then the animatronic from kids cove spoke, "My name is Amy, but please call me Foxina or The Mangle"

I was kind of frightened, but I didn't show it. Then Chica said, "What is your name?" and I said Rebecca, then Chica said "no, your animatronic name?" "oh," I said, "I don't know" and then Chica said, "just let your animatronic voice box play back" Then I replied how, and Chica said, "just think about it" so I closed my eyes and thought really hard, and then a girl voice different than mine said, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizza, I am stripes the cat, now lets go party!" "Well, that explains a lot," says Chica, "Can I call you stripes?" I said sure. "Now, let me give you a tour," Chica said. "lets hope we don't run into purple guy"

As we were walking around, I had many thoughts. _How did I become a cat? What is purple guy's real name? How can animatronics act like this? _And _does purple guy have magic powers? _I soon lost track of Chica and the mangle, and I lost track and went into party room 1. Soon enough, Some animatronic jumped on me. I hid under a table with this animatronic. I whispered, "Who are you?" to this mysterious animatronic. "More importantly" he said, "who are you?" "I-I-I am stripes the cat" I stuttered, Then he said, "make sure he doesn't find you" **"WHO DOSENT FIND WHO?," **I gasped. It was purple guy.


	3. The Plan

I was scared to death. Purple guy said, **"TOY BONNNIE, GET OUT" **"but," the mysterious animatronic said, now I know his name was bonnie, **"NO BUTS,"** purple guy said, **"NOW GET UP!"** bonnie and I both stood up. **"BONNIE, LEAVE NOW" **purple guy said, putting his beam on him.

Bonnie left. Purple guy said, **"Now lets talk" **"umm" I said, trying not to scream. Purple guy said, **"you know, you are different than most animatronics" "**h-h-how" I stuttered. **"How?" **he said, **"well, unlike most animatronics, you aren't affected by light, nor by the Freddy mask, but lets see if you're affected by this!" **

That light beam shot out of his hands, and he said, "**WALK LEFT" **and, if like magic, my feet started moving without trying to. _Was I being possessed?_ He went on for a while until the clock reached 5:50, so I ran before he could play with me any longer.

I hid in the next available spot, kids cove, before it turned 6:00, because that is when the restaurant starts, because that is what the newspaper said.

Of course, as soon as the bell rang, the door opened with two people coming in and switched on the lights. Then, I heard Freddy say, "hello! I am Freddy Fazbear," bonnie said, "I am bonnie the bunny!" while he giggled. Then, Chica said, and I am Chica the chicken!" and then they all said "And Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizza!" "Check" one said. "All good" said the other. Then they went to the parts and service. "Check" one said "didn't move," said the other.

Then, they did that for a lot of them until they got into kids cove. They flicked on the lights. The first one said, "Something doesn't seem right" "yeah" said the second one. Then I caught their attention. "There!" one of them pointed at me. I was frightened but didn't move. They turned mangle and me on. I said, "hello! I am stripes the cat," and mangle said, "and I am Foxina, the fox". We said together, "And enjoy your time at kids cove!" "Heh" the first guy said as we shut down.

I couldn't believe it. Instead of it overflowing with people, the pizzeria only had a little bit of people coming in, but only for to-go orders. Then, someone came in. his shirt stated FBI, "can I have a moment to talk with you," he said to the CEO. As they walked into the kids cove, they discussed having a night guard after "what the animatronics have been doing" in the air vent, I saw purple guy gasp. The CEO and the FBI agent look over, but purple guy was gone. My ghost and Amy's ghost looked over at each other. This meant trouble.

In the nighttime, Chica, mangle, and me were planning something. "we could scare the night guard" Chica said. "Sounds good to me," I said. Mangle said "what will we do with the body if he, you know, dies?" I said, "even though we hate purple guy, we could do something with his powers to get him to wake up?"


	4. Trouble in Freddy fazbears pizza

Soon, the night guard came in. "scary animatronics? Ha! Like I'm scared," he said. "Soon you will be," mangle replied. The night guard, reclining in his chair, said, "Like the animatronics will move" by that time, I was already in the vent. I said, "we do." The night guard screamed like a girl. "HOW CAN ANIMATRONICS DO THIS," the night guard said, screaming. I got purple guys' attention, and told him to do whatever he likes for the night guard. So he ran forward, and turned invisible, and drew a hallucination. By what I could tell, it stated, "its me", then the night guard screamed. He tried to escape, but Chica closed the door. "Nice try" she said. Then he ran to the other door. "THESE ANIMATRONICS ARE POSSESED," he screamed. Purple guy stopped becoming invisible. **"YOU SCARED?"** he said. All the night guard did was nod.

"Wait, Vincent?" the night guard said. Purple guy stopped in his tracks, where he was holding a knife and scarily smiling. "Jeremy?" he said in a voice different than he normally used, which was usually dark was now soft and polite. "I thought you were dead," the night guard said. "Well, kind of." Purple guy said. "So… you're a ghost?" the night guard said. "Yes, but WE are ghosts," purple guy said. "What do you mean? The night guard said. The beam came out of his hands, allowing us to be seen. The night guard clasped his hands over his mouth, speechless, in the corner of the room.

Suddenly, it turned 6:00, and all of the animatronics and purple guys ghosts disappeared and we all reprogramed and walked back to where we started, and all of the doors opened. _Except me. "_DO NOT TELL ANYONE", I remarked. Then I walked to kids cove. Again, the day was really boring. Everyone who walked in was employees and people coming in for takeout orders. I guessed it was because of the murder. MY murder. The one that made me who I am today.

I saw two men talking. I guess they were employees. They said, "we've been going down in funds. We need to figure out a way to show that the animatronics aren't evil." "Yeah" another man said. I was thinking _me? Evil?_ No way I was evil.

Then, the second guy started looking weird. It was purple guy in disguise! _Oh no,_ I thought. Then, purple guy accidently did something where he looked back the way he was. I finally pulled down the hydraulic doors so nobody would see it. Mangle and I stared at each other. This was not going to end well.


	5. Golden Freddy?

"AGGGHHHH!" the guy screamed. "W-w-w-who a-a-a-are –y-y-y-you?" he asked, frightened. "Don't be scared, no one is going to die" we heard in a voice so distorted and creepy that he sounded like everyone was going to die. The employee and purple guy shrieked so loud that probably everyone in the pizzeria could hear us. I looked behind me, and there was this mysterious animatronic "f-f-fredbear?" purple guy asked. "Who is that guy?" said the employee asked, still frightened but more shocked. As I got a closer view of the animatronic, I saw half of him was covered in blood and a brain peeked out of his suit. Then I fainted.

"Stripes, wake up!" purple guy said with the employee and fredbear over him. "Am I okay?" I asked, and then the employee was shocked. "Animatronics can TALK?" he said. "Only at night" I said. "Oh, okay WAIT WHAT? When I worked here, they only attacked and screamed!" the employee said. "What is your name?" I asked. The employee said, "Mike. Mike Schmidt." _Mike Schmidt,_ my animatronic mind remembering his name, _what kind of name is THAT?_ As the door opened, I walked with mike and showed him around and let him meet the animatronics. Then, at 12:00, Jeremy walked in, he said, "wake up bonnie! Wake up Chica! Wake up Freddy!" as he walked around waking the animatronics. Then he bumped into us. "Hey stripes! Who is this? "This is mike, the day guard." And he looked behind us, where there was fredbear and purple guy. "OH!" he said in shock. "Is that… fredbear? "Yes" I said, "but he can't really talk"

"Didn't fredbear murder 5 children?" Jeremy asked. "Ummm… did he?" I asked, a little freaked out. Then, purple guy, looking scared, said, "ummm…." And then as he got sweatier and trembling, I started to see his eyes glow. He ran into the room I got bit in and closed the door. I stared a Mike and Jeremy. "Oh," Mike said, "I know who to talk to." We followed Mike into an empty room, or so I thought. He flicked on the lights, and right there, was an empty animatronic. He probably was shut down. It was a golden version of Freddy. "Gol-l-lden f-f-fred-dy?" freadbears distorted voice managed to get out. "He's off" mike mumbled. "Lets turn him on!" Jeremy said. "Whoa" mike said, "he is dangerous, trust me, I know a lot about this place," he said looking around the walls. "but, he knows the most about this place," mike said, pointing at the animatronic hunched against the wall, "and he is the only one that knows about the mysterious powers of purple guy". "How do you know so much about this place" I asked mike. "Well, I worked here as a night guard and I went here every day as a kid, always playing with fredbear and golden Freddy, until, it happened." "Until what happened?" I asked. "You will find out" mike said.

"I know a little bit about this place," said Jeremy, "I also came here as a kid, purple guy was my best friend, until he disappeared. It was at freadbears family diner," Jeremy stopped, with mike, fredbear, and I staring at him. "And…" I said. Jeremy continued, "we were there, playing, and it was his birthday. Golden Freddy was performing, and fredbear, the main attraction, was nowhere to be found, they searched and searched until they found purple guy in this room, dead, while fredbear was on the ground, dripping with blood. No one ever knew what happened, except golden Freddy and fredbear, but golden Freddy is shut off, and fredbear cant talk, but bits and pieces are coming together now."

"We still need to get purple guy out of that room." I perked. "I think we need to turn on golden Freddy" Mike said, "I am warning you. Golden Freddy has the same powers that purple guy has." I clicked the power button and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. I heard a "h-h-h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-hello k-k-kid-d-d-ds I-I-I am golden f-f-f-f-f-r-r-r-Freddy!" a weird, distorted voice said. At that point, we were all kneeling down over golden Freddy. "Golden Freddy? Are you okay?" fredbear asked. "I think so" golden Freddy replied, with all of us surprised that they talked perfectly. "What happened?" golden Freddy said, "purple guy did "the thing"" fredbear said. "Who is purple guy?" golden Freddy asked. "The one with the powers" fredbear said. "He got the white eyes?" golden Freddy said, scared. "Yeah" I said. "Who are you?" golden Freddy said. I did the introduction. "Okay, lets go get purple guy." I said.


End file.
